


The Sundress

by AyeLoveYou



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeLoveYou/pseuds/AyeLoveYou
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt: It’s summer and Emma decides to wear sundresses (and nothing else) so she can ride Killian anytime.





	The Sundress

The first time Killian noticed Emma wearing a sundress instead of her usual jeans and blouse, he thought nothing of it. Winter was fading into spring and spring into summer, Maine getting the slightest bit warmer with each passing day, and it made sense not to be bundled up like she had been for months. All he did was compliment her on how nice she looked while going throughout his day attempting not to stare at her long, muscled legs and the way that her ass looked when she walked in front of him. They’ve been dancing around each other despite the fact that most days he finds himself inside her at some point or another, but when someone else is around, he may as well not exist.

Unless, of course, she wants to pick a fight. If there’s one thing that Emma is good at, it’s picking a fight with him in front of her brother or one of her friends. She’s slowly killing him, his Swan, but if he has to die, this is the way that he wants to go: with a smirk on Emma’s face and a cocky grin on his as they argue back and forth over just how impossible he is.

Her words, not his.

He loves it.

He loves her as well, but that’s something that he keeps under wraps. They have worked together for two years now, been hesitant friends for one, and have been casually – secretly – fucking each other for three months. If asked, Killian cannot tell how it started, both because Emma forbade him and because the night is a bit of a blur. There had been alcohol, actual bottles of it, and a heavy make-out session near the bathrooms in the Rabbit Hole, and the next thing he knew he was at Emma’s apartment with her mouth around his cock driving him into madness. She liked – likes – the roughness the two of them are able to produce, the unbridled passion, and he can’t say that he can complain. It’s not always that way, oftentimes softer, but they have their moments where all that he can focus on is the heat of her walls around him and the slapping of skin against skin while he pounds into Emma and she moans his name with her release.

Emma Swan coming undone at his touch is bloody fucking fantastic, and simply thinking about it has him half-hard at his desk while he fills out an accident report for a hit and run he just covered since he was close by when it happened. It’s not in his usual job description as a detective, but sometimes it happens.

Emma’s in another sundress today, one that reaches down to her mid-calves, and despite its more demure look, he can’t help but be so attracted to her. The curve of the muscles on her arms nearly does him in. The curve of her breasts most definitely does. They’re rounded with pretty pink buds in the center, and he likes the shape and size of them, the way that they feel in his hands, the way that Emma arches her hips when he’s swirling his tongue over her nipple.

Glorious.

And while the thought of Emma coming undone at his touch causes him to be half-hard in his jeans, the sight of her in a dress brings him nearly all the way there. While he might not have thought too much about it the first time Emma wore a sundress, it’s all he can think about now. For every time that she wears one, he knows that they’re going to fuck. It’s her calling card, almost, and they both know the pattern.

His phone dings on his desk.

**ES: Meet me at your apartment at lunch?**

**KJ: Fuck yes.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

“You’re a bloody siren,” Killian mumbles into the skin of Emma’s neck as he nips and bites into her flesh, causing a deep moan to escape her lips. She’s writhing beneath him, her body unable to stay still, and he loves that he does this to her. “You walk around that office wearing this dress, telling me that you want to fuck without having to actually say the words, and here you are already wet for me. Did you think about me when you got dressed this morning?”

“Fuck off,” she whines. He supposes there’s supposed to be venom in her voice, but there isn’t. It’s too broken for that, especially when he runs his fingers of her slick flesh, feeling just how much she wants him.

“Well, sweetheart, I could, but I’d much rather fuck you.”

“Shut up,” she protests, pushing him away from her until he’s landing on his back and she’s crawling above him, her cheeks flushed and her lips kiss-swollen. There’s a purple bruise on her neck, one that had been fading but that he decided to work at again. “How do you talk so much? In bed, at the office, all the damn time.”

Her eyes roll, but he can see her smile. Emma is tough as nails, but he knows her. He knows that she’s kind and has a good heart, that she likes to cuddle after sex and that she does a little dance when he makes her a grilled cheese sandwich in the middle of the night. Their non-relationship may be undefined and unconventional, but it very much works for them.

“I know for a fact that you like the sound of my voice. You’ve told me so, Swan.”

She huffs, the smile on her face stretching a little further, before she’s lifting the hem of her dress and settling down on top of his length. She sheaths his cock inside of her in a warm slide, and the both of them close their eyes and grit their teeth at the sensation. She’s perfect, the fit of her is perfect, and he could be joined like this for the rest of his days.

“God, you’re exquisite,” he breathes as he flexes his hips, working on pushing up into her because he simply can’t not be moving inside of her when her muscles are fluttering around him like this. “You feel so good.”

“I know,” she grins, and he gently slaps her hip before grabbing onto her and helping her move up and down on top of him in slow rolls of hips that have his nails digging into her sundress and her nails digging into the hair on his chest.

When the whole sundress thing first started, he didn’t like that he couldn’t see where they were joined, didn’t like that she was so covered, didn’t like that he couldn’t see his cock moving in and out of her, but there’s something special about knowing that she wears these dresses (and nothing else underneath) just so she can fuck him with as much convenience as possible.

A bloody siren.

It’s another quick, dirty fuck, one that has pleasure rolling over him in waves as she slides up and down his length, gasps and moans escaping her parted lips while grunts escape his. They know just how to please each other, how to make the other scream out, and that’s exactly what they do here until his forehead is covered in sweat and the hair around Emma’s face is curling from the exertion they both put forward to bring each other to completion.

When they get back to the office thirty minutes later, he discovers that he forgot his belt at home, and the top of Emma’s dress is missing a button…or two.

A year later, they get married with Emma in a longer white dress.

She’s not wearing anything underneath then either.


End file.
